


Al-Kaak – Donuts

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confusion, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Silly drabble between Sam and Jack missing scene from Children of the Gods





	Al-Kaak – Donuts

**Al-Kaak – Donuts**

She looked at her new CO curiously. He was standing alone, arm against the glass head against his arm staring down at the Stargate. An inscrutable look on his face. He was smiling slightly as if in amusement.

“Sir?” she asked him tentatively.

“Carter.” But he didn’t move from his position observing the round ring thoughtfully.

Sir, um, I was about to go grab a bite to eat if you’d like to join me.” She said tentatively. It couldn’t, after all, hurt to try to be friendly. She really wasn’t expecting what she swore she heard next.

“Mmmm… Donuts...”

“I’m sorry sir what?”

“I said this place is nuts Carter. See you around.” And he walked out of the room.

Sam looked after the man mystified. Weirdest CO yet she thought and shook her head.


End file.
